


Don't Want To Wait

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Teen Sex, god only knows what other tags, oh! explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden couple of their high school, Steve and Danny just have one thing left to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little porny thing to tide me over.  
> Comments are always welcome, encouraged even :)  
> I am on twitter @werewolfsaz come say hi :)  
> Enjoy

Danny sat on the bench, Kono perched next to him, watching Chin and Steve race down the field. They leapt up, cheering madly as they snaked the ball away from the opposition. Steve tossed the ball to Chin, squared his shoulders and slammed head first into the big line backer, bowling the bigger boy over. Chin slid through ranks of the other team like a shark, slamming the ball to the ground as the whistle blew. 

Danny and Kono launched off their bench, screaming and jumping up and down. Danny ran onto the field, flinging himself into Steve's arms. The taller boy yanked his helmet off, grabbing Danny's face in both hands and kissing him fiercely.  
"We won!" Steve panted, grinning like a loon, swinging his blond boyfriend round in a circle. Danny laughed, locking his legs round Steve's lean waist, arms gripping round his neck as he kissed the dark haired teen again.

"Sure did babe. And you looked amazing doing it." Danny dropped his voice to a sultry whisper, nipping the lobe of Steve's ear. Groaning, the lanky teen buried his face in the crook of Danny's neck, fighting down his erection.  
"McGarrett! Drop the boy and get over here!" Coach Randall shouted. Dropping one more kiss on Danny's lips, Steve lowered him to the ground and jogged over to the rest of the team. They roared and cheered, shaking hands with the losers then trailed towards the showers.

Danny grinned as Kono slapped her cousin on the back, knocking Chin sideways. The rest of the team laughed but carefully avoided the slender girl's hugs. Tiny she may be but her hugs made the sturdiest boys ribs creak. Seeing his boyfriend slip into the showers, Danny trailed after him. Leaning against the lockers, he watched silently as Steve stripped his protective hear off and yanked his jersey off.

Making a small, appreciative sound, Danny stepped forward, fingers sliding up the dip of Steve's spine, slipping through the sweat pooled there.  
"I don't want to wait til we're eighteen," the blond blurted, pressing his nails lightly into Steve's tanned flesh. The taller boy whipped round, hazel eyes huge in his angular face.  
"Danny..."  
"Come on, babe, I know you don't want to either."  
Steve opened his mouth to reply just as the rest of the team poured into the locker room.

Danny smiled at the good natured cat calls and lewd suggestions. Leaning into Steve, he murmured in his ear, hand sneaking down to palm his boyfriend's dick.  
"Come over later. Congrates baby." He pressed a small kiss to Steve's suddenly dry mouth, called his congratulations to the team and left.

***  
Steve knocked softly, hearing the faint sounds if movement from within. Danny opened the door dressed in soft sleeping pants and one of Steve's jerseys. His bright blond hair was damp, curling slightly at the ends. He waved Steve in, shutting the door softly.

"Where are your parents?" the taller boy asked, kicking his sneakers off by the door.  
"They took my brother and sisters up to visit my aunt for the weekend. I said I had to study for finals so they let me stay home." Danny pressed himself against Steve, stealing a brief, heated kiss before slipping away and bounding up the stairs.  
"Come on up. We can watch TV or a movie..."

"Danny," Steve interrupted his boyfriend. "What did you mean, you don't want to wait?"  
Danny ran his fingers through his hair, a light blush pinking his cheeks. Then he squared his shoulders and faced his boyfriend.  
"I want to make love to you, Steve. I can't face the thought of waiting for another nine months til we turn eighteen. I want you, now, tonight."  
Gazing into the blazing blue eyes he loved so much, Steve made his decision.  
"Then lets go upstairs."

***  
Danny had never imagined that Steve would look like this when he got him naked. They'd fooled around, hand jobs and a few blow jobs, but never completely naked.  
Letting his fingers trail over the already defined muscles, following their path with his lips, Danny worshipped Steve.

The tall teen was laid on Danny's bed, legs akimbo, sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat. He arched and writhed under his lover's touch, gasping, panting, as Danny's mouth caressed his skin. He heard the faint click of the lube bottle and couldn't control his sharp intake of breath as a cool, slick finger circled his entrance.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he panted, forcing his eyes to focus on the blond boy.  
"I've done my research," Danny replied with a wink. "And I've practiced on myself."  
Steve let his head drop back, the image of Danny fingering himself, driving his thick, talented fingers into his own hole. His cock twitched hard at the imagery, precum leaking down his shaft.

"Deep breath, babe," Danny instructed, pressing one finger slowly in, amazed by the tight heat. Steve's back arched, driving his hips down onto Danny's finger.  
"Another," the dark haired teen demanded. Danny happily obliged, thrusting two fingers into his boyfriend, twisting and scissoring them to stretch him.  
"Are you ok?" Danny asked, voice rough with desire.

"Yesssss..." Steve hissed, pumping his hips on Danny's hand. "Come on, baby, want to feel you."  
Groaning, Danny withdrew his fingers, grabbing a condom and quickly rolled it on. Pouring mire lube on himself, the blond boy lined himself up and pressed against Steve's entrance.

Pushing forward slowly, they both hissed at the sensations. The heat and tightness of Steve's ass punched Danny's breath from his lungs. The push and stretch of Danny's cock made Steve writhe, hands dusting in the sheets, head thrown back.  
"You're so tight, Steve," the smaller boy moaned, trembling with the effort not to just slam into his dark Adonis. "Not sure I'm gonna last long once I start moving."

Danny's voice was so wrecked, so full of lust and desperation, it hit Steve low in the gut, fuelling his own passion. Knowing that he had caused this in his mouthy, gorgeous boyfriend was an enormous turn on.   
"Oh God, fuck me," Steve moaned. He cried out when Danny slammed forward, driving deep into Steve. One strong hand wrapped round Steve's leaking cock, stripping it in time with the blond's thrusts.

Danny panted Steve's name as his pumped his hips harder and harder into his lover, hand a blur on his hard dick. His orgasm, so much more intense than any other, built and built until it exploded from him. Danny slammed his cock deep into Steve, crying out his name as he came.

Feeling Danny freeze and tremble above him, feeling his dick pulsing inside, Steve's own release crashed over him, whiting out his vision with its intensity. His cum burst from his cock, painting Danny's fist and both their stomachs. Danny collapsed on top of his lover for a moment then rolled to the side, breathing hard.

"That was..."  
"Oh yeah," Steve panted back, wincing at the burn in his ass. "Its your turn next. I can't wait to sink into your lush ass."  
Danny laughed as he rolled to kiss Steve gentle, cupping his cheek.  
"I can't either."


End file.
